Stardom Catastrophe
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: 5 guys r in a very famous pop group, but have the worst of it. They make a plan 2 get away. They get a new home, and a normal life, the question is, will it last? Sonicoc, sonamy, knuxouge, knuxoc, silaze, ococ, thade, tailsoc, silaze, silveroc. Plz R
1. just wanting 2 b normal

"Stardom Catastrophe;  
Chapter One:  
Just Wanting to be Normal"

Right now, we see five boys in their dressing room, preparing for a show. "You really need a haircut, S.L." The boy blond said.

"You should talk!" The sky blue haired boy said. "C'mon, K.O. Even I know that." The one called S.L said.

"Guys, can you please stop arguing?" A brown headed boy said.

"Sorry, M.P. I'm just annoyed." K.O said.

"Yeah, sorry." S.L said.

"I don't think you need to apologize anymore." A purple shaded haired boy said.

"Leave them alone, D.R, they can't help it." a grey headed boy said.

"S.Z, I really think you should shut up, before I get over there!" K.O yelled.

"Thanks for the threat, big brother." S.Z said.

"Even you know I'm not your brother!" K.O said.

"Yeah, but you sure act like it." S.Z said. Him, along with the other three began laughing. K.O growled.

"I'm gonna do you a favor, and ignore that." K.O said, they all laughed. They came out, each wearing sneakers, khaki shorts, and they wore a t-shirt that matched the color of their hair. K.O was wearing a hat that gave him a messy, but very cool hair style, as did S.L, but the others didn't wear hats. Men came in, and gave them ear mics.

"You better be ready." A man, with an egg shaped body, holding a clipboard said.

"Eggman, please, you know we are." S.Z said.

"It's not Eggman, it's Robotnick, but true enough, alright, your first song is "Bring in the Noise." Got it?" Eggman asked. They all nodded.

All five went out to a stage, center spotlight, surrounded by a crowd of screaming fan girls. "Are you ready?" S.Z screamed, the mic in his ear echoing it into the speakers. The crowd roared in excitement. "I hope we can continue to bring in that noise." S.Z said. Music then began to start, and all five began to sing, and dance.

_All: Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, y'all. Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, y'all._

_S.Z: We need to get down. The feeling's so so right, everybody's in the house tonight. Loose your mind, let your body take control. You've got that feeling in your soul._

_All: I've got that feeling, baby. You know it drives me crazy, and all I wanna do is hit the floor._

_S.Z: I wanna shout it though, so make it louder y'all,... and turn it up some more._

_All: Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, ya'll. Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, ya'll... Bring in the noise... Bring in the noise. _

_K.O: Just shake it girl, and enjoy the ride. Do what you feel inside. 'Cause it's your world. All you wanted more, so baby go and get yours. _

_All: I've got that feeling, baby. You know it drives me crazy, and all a wanna do is hit the floor._

_K.O: I wanna shout it though, so make it louder y'all,... and turn it up some more._

_All: Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, y'all. Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, y'all... Bring in the noise... Bring in the noise... Bring in the noise... Bring in the noise. I've got that feeling, baby. You know it drives me crazy, and all a wanna do is hit the floor. Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, y'all. Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, y'all. Bring in the noise, bring down the house. We came here to turn the party out. Say, c'mon, c'mon, let's raise the roof, and give 'em proof that we can get loose, y'all. _

_D.R: **WHAT?**_

The crowd applauded with cheers. "Thank you." S.L said.

"What we doin' next, S.L?" M.P shouted.

"Why don't we tell them the story. How ill I feel when I see her." S.L said.

"Fine by me!" M.P shouted.

_S.L: I was hangin' with the fellas, saw you with your new boyfriend, and made me jealous. I was hopin' that I'd never see you with him, but I saw good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him. Heh. Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none, and I can tell by looking that she's not the one. He's not the type he said you said you liked. His style's whack, cloths are bad. Come on, girl, let him go, I want you back. _

_K.O: Call me a hater, if yah want to, but I'm only here, only 'cause I want you. Say I'm trippin' if yah feel right, but you without me ain't right (ain't right). You can say I'm crazy if yah want to. That's true-- I'm crazy about you. You can say I'm breakin' down inside (inside) to see you with another guy._

_All: It makes me ill, to see you give, love and attention at his will, and you can't imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him. Oh, it makes me ill, to see you gill, love and attention at his will, and you can't imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him._

_K.O: Girl, I know that we broke up, but that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder. 'Cause you know that I really do adore ya, and that as a guy can't do nothin' for ya. Unh, see, I can tell that you don't really love that guy, so there's no need for you to go and waist your time. I think you know I love you more girl you gotta let him go. I want you, so just give the boot._

S.Z: _Call me a hater, if ya want to, but I'm only here, only 'cause I want you. Say I'm trippin' if yah feel right, but you without me ain't right (ain't right). You can say I'm crazy if ya want to. That's true-- I'm crazy about you. You can say I'm breakin' down inside (inside) to see you with another guy._

_All: It makes me ill, to see you give, love and attention at his will, and you can't imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him. Oh, it makes me ill, to see you gill, love and attention at his will, and you can't imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him. Oh, it makes me ill 'cause you used to be my girl, _

_S.Z: Used to be (my girl) used to be my girl. Yeah._

_All: Oh, it makes me ill (ooh) 'cause you used to be my girl, (c'mon) my girl._

_S.Z: So baby come back to me._

_All: It makes me ill, to see you give, love and attention at his will (at his will), and you can't imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him(when I see you with him). Oh, it makes me ill, to see you gill, love and attention at his will(at his will), and you can't imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him. (Baby I'm jealous) Oh, it makes me ill, to see you gill, love and attention at his will, and you can't imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him(you can't imagine how it makes me feel). _

_D.R: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_S.Z: **What?! We done, and done it again! Message oh! **It's gravy baby, aha! Oh._

"Some story, S.L!" K.O said.

"You gotta better one?" S.L asked.

"Not a story, I think, but, maybe I could say a few words." K.O said.

_All: It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you._

_K.O: Baby, I don't understand, just why we can't be lovers. Things are getting out of hand, we're trying too much, but baby, we can't win. Let it go. If you want me girl, let me know. I am down on my knees. I can't take it anymore._

_All: It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you._

_S.L: Baby, don't misunderstand (don't misunderstand). What I'm tryin' to tell ya. In the corner of my mind. Baby, it feels like we're runnin' out of time. Let it go. If you want me girl, let me know. I am down on my knees. I can't take it anymore._

_All: It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you. Tearin' up my heart and soul. We're apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you. Tearin' up my heart and soul. We're apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you. It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, so when we are apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you. And no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you._

The crowd roared louder. D.R laughed. "Hey, D.R, your pick!" K.O said.

"Don't know, guys." D.R said.

"We know you have one." M.P said.

"OK. Here's a feeling that everyone should know." D.R said. Music started up again.

_D.R: There's a thousand words that I could say, to make you come home. Yeah. Seems so long ago you walked away, and left me alone. And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange, mm-mm. And maybe I was too blind to see, that you needed a change. Was it something I said to make you turn away, to make you walk out, leave me cold (oooooo). If i could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now._

_All: I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind (can't get you off my mind), I've tried my best to be a man, and be strong. I've drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face,... but the truth remains, you're gone. (You're) Gone. (Baby you're) Gone. (You're gone. You're...)_

_M.P: Now, I don't wanna make excuses, baby, won't change the fact that you're gone,... no, no, but if there's something I could do, won't you please let me know. The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without you (guess that's that's my life without you). And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby, I don't want to. So I'll just hang around, and find somethings to do to take my mind off missing you (take my mind off missing you). And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too. Please say you do. Yeah-he-he._

_All: I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind, I've tried my best to be a man, and be strong. I've drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face (wishing I could touch your face),... but the truth remains (truth remains), you're gone. (You're) Gone. (You're) Gone. (You're...) Gone._

_D.R: What will I do, if I can't be with you? Tell me, where will I turn to? Baby, who will I be? Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart? Baby, why don't you see, that I need you here with me? Ooh, ooh, oh!_

_All: I've been sittin' here (sitting here), can't get you off my mind (can't get you off my mind), I've tried my best to be a man and (my best to be a man and) be strong. I've drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face,... but the truth remains (baby the truth remains you're gone). I've been sittin' here (sitting here), can't get you off my mind (can't get you off my mind), I've tried my best to be a man and be strong (my best to be a man). I've drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face,... but the truth remains, you're gone. (You're) Gone. (Baby you're) Gone,... but the truth remains you're..._

The crowd cheered at the well performed, slow, yet sad song. "Isn't that a common pick?" S.Z teased.

"We barely sing it." D.R said.

"True. M.P, your turn" S.Z said.

"Alright!" M.P said.

_M.P: Dirty Pop._

_S.L: Yo_

_K.O: B.T._

_M.P: Sick, and tired of hearing all these people talk about, what's the deal with this pop life, and when is it gonna fade out. Then, you got to realize, what we're doing is not a trend._

_All: We got the gift of melody. _

_M.P: We gonna bring it 'till the end. Come on. (It doesn't matter) 'Bout the car I drive, or what I wear around my neck, (all that matters) Is that you recognize, that it's just about respect. (Doesn't matter) 'Bout the cloths I wear, and where I go and why. (All that matters) Is that you get hyped, and we'll do it to ya every time. Come on, now._

_All: Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high? It takes you on a ride. Feel it when your body starts to rock (your body starts to rock), baby you can't stop (you can't stop), and the music's all you got (come on, now), This must be pop._

_M.P: Dirty pop, baby you can't stop. I know you like this dirty pop. This must be... _

_S.L: Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do?_

_All: Cause we're just fine, doin' what we like._

_S.L: Can we say the same for you? Tired of feelin', all around me, animosity. Just worry about yours, cause I'm in your mind. Now people, can't you see? (It doesn't matter) 'Bout the car I drive, or what I wear around my neck, (all that matters) Is that you recognize, that it's just about respect (oh). (Doesn't matter) 'Bout the cloths I wear, and where I go and why. (All that matters) Is that you get hyped, and we'll do it to ya every time. Come on, now._

_All: Do you ever wonder why (why?)this music gets you high (music gets you high)? It takes you on a ride. Feel it when your body starts to rock (your body starts to rock), baby you can't stop (you can't stop), and the music's all you got (come on, now), This must be pop. _

_S.Z: Ooh. **Man, I'm tired of singing.**_

_M.P: Dirty, dirty, dirty, pop. Dirty pop._

_All: Do you ever wonder, wonder, wonder, wonder?_

_All: (Oh) Do you ever wonder why (ever wonder why) this music gets you high (music gets you)? It takes you on a ride. Feel it when your body starts to rock (when your body starts to rock), baby you can't stop (baby, you can't stop), and the music's all you got (come on, now), This must be. Do you ever wonder why (ever wonder why) this music gets you high (music gets you high)? It takes you on a ride. Feel it when your body starts to rock (when your body starts to rock), baby you can't stop (you can't stop), and the music's all you got, This must be pop._

"Alright! S.Z, got something for us?" M.P asked.

"I got just the one." S.Z said.

_M.P: It's gonna be me._

_S.Z: Ooh yeah. You might have been hurt, babe, that ain't no lie. You've seen them all come and go. Ooh. I remember you told me, that it made you believe in no man, no cry, maybe that's why..._

_All: Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you. You don't wanna loose it again, but I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally get to love somebody, guess what? it's gonna be me._

_D.R: You've got no choice, babe, but to move on, and you know, there is no time to waste. You're just too blind, to see, but in the end you know it's gonna be me. You can't deny, so just tell me why._

_All: Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you. You don't wanna loose it again, but I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally get to love somebody, guess what? It's gonna be me. _

_S.Z: Oo, yeah. There comes a day when I'll be the one you'll see. _

_K.O: It's gonna..._

_S.L: Gonna..._

_D.R: Gonna..._

_M.P: Gonna._

_S.Z: It's gonna be me._

_All: All that I do, is not enough for you. I don't wanna loose it, but I'm not like that. When finally (finally) you get to love, guess what (guess what? It's gonna be me)? Every little thing I do (I do), never seems enough for you (for you babe). You don't wanna loose it again (don't wanna loose it), but I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally get to love somebody, guess what? It's gonna be me. Every little thing (aah) I do (I do), never seems enough for you (for you). You don't wanna loose it again(don't wanna loose it), but I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally get to love somebody, guess what? It's gonna be me._

"How did I see that coming?" D.R said.

"We got time for one more song, but then we gotta say goodbye." K.O said.

"You guys have been a great audience, we hope you enjoy our final song: "I Drive Myself Crazy." S.Z said.

_S.L: Ooh-ho. Ooh-ho. Lying in your arms, so close together. Didn't know just what I had. Now I toss and turn, 'cause I'm without you. How I'm missing you so, bad. Where was my head? Where was my heart? Now I cry alone in the dark. _

_All: I lie awake. I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy, thinking of you. Made a mistake, when I let you go, baby. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do (wanting you the way that I do). _

_S.Z: I was such a fool. I couldn't see it, just how good you were to me. You confessed your, undying devotion, I confessed my need to be free. And now I'm left with all this pain, I only got myself to blame. _

___All: I lie awake. I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy, thinking of you. Made a mistake, when I let you go, baby. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do (wanting you the way that I do). _

_S.Z: Why didn't I know (how much I loved you)? Why couldn't I show (if I had only told you)? When I had the chance, oh I had the chance, ooh, ooh. _

_____All: I lie awake. I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy, thinking of you. Made a mistake, when I let you go, baby. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do (wanting you the way that I do). I lie awake. I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy, thinking of you. Made a mistake, when I let you go, baby. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do._

The crowd roared loudly. "Thank you. Good night everybody!" S.Z screamed. They all exited stage left. They walked past their dressing room, but froze at their next sight.

"Their they are!" A fan screamed. All of the screaming fans went after them. The five ran into their dressing room, and slammed the door, and locked it. They could hear the fans screaming.

"That was too close for comfort." D.R said.

"I know." S.L said, taking off his hat, letting his long hair fall out. They all turned to K.O, tugging on his hat, grunting.

"Just take it off!" M.P suggested.

"I'm trying, it's too tight!" K.O said. They all sighed. They began tugging on K.O's hat until it came off. With that, K.O's hair came out of the hat, and it was long, and thick.

"Like said, you really, need a hair cut." S.L said.

"I know, but that cheap manager of ours, is too cheap to even get that." K.O said.

"He's cheap enough to get our hair dyed the color it is now, K.O." S.Z said.

"Even you know my real name isn't K.O, it's Knuckles, Knuckles Outbreak." He said.

"That's true, but we haven't been called by our real names since we..." M.P was cut off.

"We were eight." D.R said. "C'mon, Miles, we know that."

"Like you make any difference, Dusk." S.Z said.

"Leave him alone, Sonic." S.L said.

"Butt out, Silver." Knuckles said.

"Enough!" Miles yelled. "C'mon, guys, stop it! We're friends, we shouldn't be acting like this." Miles added.

"Sorry, but we're not on the greatest adventure of our lives." Sonic admitted with a shameful sigh.

"He is right." Dusk said. All five sat down with a sigh.

"I think I miss my life when your dad was our foster father." Silver said. Miles and Dusk nodded in agreement.

"For once, I miss him calling me 'son.'" Knuckles said.

"I miss having my Dad." Sonic said. "Our lives with him, were better than it is with Eggman, now." Sonic added. All five nodded in agreement once more.

"Wouldn't it be great to have a normal life again?" Miles said.

"Yeah." All except Sonic said.

"Maybe we can." Sonic said.

"Sonic, we won't get out of this easily,... at least not without a good lawyer which that man refuses to get us one." Dusk said.

"No! Guys, think about it!" Sonic said. "Let's say we go off to the company tower by ourselves, but we're really going to a hairdressing salon where our old hairdressers work... seeing Eggman sqirm will be pay enough,... not only that, our die is coming out, so they could get rid of the rest. We get our own passports, airline tickets, and head to the one town we have the least amount of fans in,... and we would get our own home set up. We have a bank account that hasn't been touched in eight years, so we can do it easily." Sonic added.

"That is so crazy, it just might work." Silver said.

"There is a flaw, Sonic. We don't have our own phones, Eggman would track our calls." Dusk said.

"So we earn them. Eggman said that for every five songs we make we get something in exchange for it, and the company can't say no to what we're offering." Sonic said.

"That'll be difficult." Miles said.

"I know, but we can pull it off." Sonic said.

"Alright, I guess. But Sonic, this had better work." Knuckles said.

"C'mon, older brother, trust me, we'll pull through." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

* * *

These songs belong to N'sync, not me. I hope you liked it. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, plz R&R!


	2. getting out

"Chapter Two:  
Getting Out"

We now return to our five pop stars in their dressing room. Eggman,... uh, Robotnick, now enters their room. "Let's go, already! The press wants to see you with your girlfriends!" He said. All five shuddered.

"They're here?" Knuckles asked in shock.

"Yes, your girls are here. S.Z, they want a kiss from you, and Crystina." He said to Sonic.

"Oh, yay." Sonic said, sarcastically.

"Hurry up!" He ordered, before slamming the door shut. All five were still in a state of shock. They took in a deep breath, then covered their mouths with their hands, and screamed into them.

"Why do we have to be cursed with them?!" Silver screamed, still shocked by said known fact.

"Hey! At least they don't expect you to kiss 'em, I get that position!" Sonic yelled in fear.

"Let's just get the nightmare over with!" Dusk yelled. They all nodded. Knuckles, and Silver stuffed their hair back into their hats, then lined up with their friends. They took a deep breath, and opened the door to see five girls in front of them.

Right in front of Dusk was a girl with black hair, white skin, and black eyes. She was wearing a hot pink dress shirt, a black mini skirt, and tall, white boots to be precise. "Hey, Ebony!" Dusk said.

In front of Silver was a girl with golden blond hair, tan skin, and gazing green eyes. Her outfit was simply a sparkling, blue dress, and high heels to match. "Hey, Mei!" Silver said.

The girl in front of Miles had brown hair, with highlights. Her skin was also white, and she had golden eyes. She wore white carpis, a baby blue tank top, that went well with the 1/4 length, white jacket, and short, black boots. "Hi, Angel!" Miles said.

The girl in front of Knuckles wore blue, skinny jeans, a sparkling, silver top, and black, dancing shoes. She had long, magenta hair, pink eyes, and snow white skin. "Hello, Meara!" Knuckles said.

In front of Sonic, suspected to be Crystina, had crystal blue eyes, black hair, and slightly tanner skin than Mei. She wore black boots, blue, flared jeans, a white shirt, and a full length, black jacket. "Hi, Crystina!" Sonic said.

All five turned to them, then toppled them, giving them death hugs, and screaming of joy. "Hey! We talked about this!" Knuckles choked out.

"Yeah, remember?" Silver questioned.

"Can't breathe!" Sonic yelled. That's when they released them. Of course, all five were gasping for air.

"Ready for the kiss on the runway?" Crystina asked Sonic, with a grin of joy.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you privately, first." Sonic said, smoothly.

"What you mean?" Crystina asked.

"I don't think we should do it." Sonic admitted.

"We should, now, let's go!" She yelled dragging him, the other four doing the same.

When they walked out, Eggman was at the end of the walkway, and the guys were stuck doing poses. Eggman, mouthing words, was telling them what to do.

Sonic, of course, was stuck in a major lip lock with Crystina, and then, was told to smile, and hug her.

Knuckles was used to doing poses, hand holding, and hugs with Meara, but tonight, he was told to give her a peck on the cheek, which he did, so that way he wouldn't have to hear about it in the limo.

Miles was used to the same things, and, thankfully, it wasn't him who did the peck. Angel was more than happy to peck his cheek, which he was told to look happy about.

Silver, didn't get a kiss, but he was stuck in an uncomfortable hug.

Dusk was told to kiss Ebony's forehead, or face true consequence. Why? Because Dusk was always the one who ignored him, and just held her hand. He knew he wouldn't be able to last that for another several months. He kissed her forehead, and tried not to twitch of irritation (a rough habit of his he's been trying to stop).

Once done, all eleven got into the limo, which drove off. While riding to a hotel, something inside the limo beeped. "That's the company." Eggman said, happily, pressing a button which made a video screen come down from the ceiling. The screen showed a board of directors.

"Well done, boys! As usual." The one at the end of the table said. Most likely the CEO.

"Thanks." All five said.

"We need to set up a new song deal,... five new songs, by the next show, and in return, _we_ get to sign our own contract for our own cell phones." Sonic said.

"You guys know how to negotiate a man."

"Thanks." They said.

--One Week Later

The five performed five new songs, and as a reward,... signed their own contract for their phones.

--Three Days Later

The five went incognito, and Sonic called for a cab, from outside in the autumn breeze. "Hey, Richie! It's Sonic!" He said in the phone.

"Sonic?" The man on the other line said.

"Ya know?" He sighed. "S.Z." He whispered.

"Good to hear from ya!" He said, loudly. Sonic nearly dropped his cell.

"Nice to hear from you too! Hey, we need a ride!" He said.

"Limo, or cab?" Richie asked.

"Cab." Sonic said.

"Ok, where should I pick you up?" Richie asked.

"In front of..." Sonic looked at the house he was standing in front of. "1128 Cortland Avenue." Sonic finished.

"I'll be there in ten." Richie said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"You're welcome, Sonic." With that, Sonic hung up.

Ten minutes later, a cab pulled up. "Thanks for doing this, Richie." Sonic said.

"Don't mention it!" He said, smiling. Richie had black skin, with shaved brown hair, and brown eyes. The five got in, Knuckles sitting in the front seat, since he was the oldest. "Where to, boys?" Richie asked.

"Centric Style." Knuckles answered.

"That salon is closed, today." Richie said.

"Not for us." Dusk said.

"We called up our old hair dressers!" Miles said.

"They work there." Silver said.

"And, they're waiting for us, right now!" Sonic said.

"Running away?" Richie asked. The five nodded. "Alright, but how are you gonna pay me?" He asked.

"Is it pay enough to watch Eggman squirm?" Sonic asked, laughing slightly. Richie let out an "Ooo."

"Alright! Here we go!" He said, starting the cab. Within thirty minutes, they made it to the Centric Style Salon.

"We'll be right out!" Sonic said. Richie nodded, and all five went inside. They saw five hair dressers.

"Sorry, we're closed!" One said. She was a brunette, with white skin, and brown eyes.

"Evan when you need an egg cracked, Meg?" Knuckles asked, lowering his glasses to reveal his violet eyes. All five there gasped, and hugged them.

"It's great to see you!" Another said. She was a blond with blue eyes, and white skin.

"Thanks, Moira!" Silver said.

"You sure you can crack him?" The one hugging Sonic said. She had short, red hair that was put into layers, and her eyes were hazel.

"Yeah! Without us, he's nothing! You, of all people should know that, Raechel." Sonic answered.

"True." The one holding Dusk said, blankly. Her hair was straight, and black, and her eyes were brown, nothing else to it!

"Do you need to say that, Chelsea?" Dusk asked.

"She always says the more than obvious things, now, because she's bored with everyone else who shows up!" The one holding Miles said. Her hair was a long, wavy, brown, with highlights, and the eyes were magenta. "Let's get started, Tails!" She said to Miles.

"But my name's Miles, Gretta." He stated.

"Yeah, but I like Tails better, it suits you!" She said.

"You guys think so?" Miles asked.

"It's easier than calling you Miles." Sonic said.

"That, and the fact, there's less of a chance of people realizing it's us. We're known by our initials; if one of us changes his name, at least the first name, people won't find out as easily." Dusk answered.

"Ok! Then, just call me Tails from now on!" He said.

"K, Tails! How 'bout we get started?" Sonic said. The others nodded.

-- With Sonic and Raechel

"Well, Mr. Zhoom, what kind of cut do you want?" She asked.

"Something with my natural color. Make it something, well, like me!" He answered.

"Coming right up!" She said. They went to the sink, and Sonic's hair got washed, thoroughly, to revial his natural color as a very deep blue. After getting his hair rinsed, it was wrapped in a towel, and then, they walked over to the seat Sonic was at before.

"Man, that felt good." Sonic said.

"He still doesn't leave enough water for even one shower?" She asked.

"Technically, yes." He answered. After sitting back down, Raechel continued the transformation.

-- With Knuckles and Meg

They were at the sink, Knuckles' hair heading into a deep crimson. After being brought back to the mirror, Meg began to comb the long threads. "I need something lighter, and shorter, but what really need something that's me." He said.

"On it!" She said, coming his long, thick hair.

-- With Tails and Gretta

"I'm really getting tired of the long hair look, ya know?" Tails told her, as she washed his hair, revealing a light orange.

"Yeah. So, you really want me to cut it all, like a shave?" She asked.

"No, not a shave. Come up with something that's, I don't know, short, but a little bit of your flair." Tails informed.

"Coming right up!" She said.

-- With Moira and Silver

"I don't understand how that man allows you to let your hair grow this long." Moira said, dousing Silver's hair, getting his natural silver shine back in it.

"Two words. Cheap. Skate." Silver said. They both laughed.

"So, Silver, what do you want done?" Moira asked.

"Something completely different. Something that goes with the color, but nothing like those futaristic shows,... please." He said. With a nod, she put hair in a long towel, not long enough, sadly, and brought him back to the chair he was sitting down. Moira got started.

-- With Chelsea and Dusk

Already done washing his hair, returning the black that was long missed, they got to the chair. "What would you like?" She asked.

"You know me, so,... do something you know I'd want." Dusk said. With a nod she got started.

-- When they were done

Sonic's hair was spiked out, and was blue, which went great with his emerald eyes. He wore a blue shirt, white pants, and red running shoes, that Raechel gave him. "Sweet! I love it!" Sonic said.

Knuckles was given a shorter cut, but it was still long, and it was thinner. He stood with crimson dreadlocks, and it complimented his violet eyes. He was wearing a red torso, baggy khakis, and red shoes. "Nice!" Knuckles complimented.

Tails' hair was short, and orange, which went good with his ocean blue eyes. He wore an orange hoodie, with a white under shirt, tan jeans, and red shoes.

Silver's hair was still long, but easier to hold up. Silver hair, golden eyes, perfect combo. He wore a white jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue boots.

Dusk's hair was shorter, but longer than Silver's. It was black, held in a partial pony tail, complimenting his night purple eyes. He wore a black jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Ok!" Raechel said.

"We've got you set up, so you could get passports." Meg said.

"We got a house set up for you." Chelsea said.

"It's decorated in your style." Gretta said.

"Not to mention, we got you ready to enter school." Moira said.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, as the five left.

"Oh! Knuckles!" Meg called. Knuckles turned around. Meg handed him a cardboard box. "This belonged to your father. Someone was holding onto it, waiting for you." Meg said.

Knuckles opened the box, and saw a pair of boxing gloves with two spikes at the knuckles. "The guy said the spikes were used to make climbing easier." Knuckles smiled.

"Thank you." He said. He turned around, catching up to the guys standing in the doorway.

"Bye!" They said to them.

"Bye! Keep us updated." Sonic told them.

"No worries!" They said.

With that Sonic was the last one who got into the taxi. "The airport please." Sonic said.

"Alright!" With that, Richie drove off.

* * *

i kno it's been a while, but i got to it. btw, i don't care if the topic's common, or not good to u, it's wht i write. sry, got a critic review. Plz R&R!


	3. bird notes high school

i decided to save the home for later, sry. enjoy! if yer wondering, yes, the school is made up, but the town isn't.

* * *

"Chapter Three;  
Bird Notes High School"

The first weekend since their arrival to Redding, California, and now, the five were walking up to a large building, painted light blue, and white. Three stories high, and the large entrance making a large, shady arch. "Are you sure this is the right place, Dusk?" Sonic asked.

Dusk looked at the sign that read 'Bird Notes High School,' then looked at the paper he had. "Yep! This is the place; Bird Notes High." Dusk said.

They walked up to the doors, with their completely different looks.

Dusk wore a black jacket, with a dark red t-shirt, and dark purple jeans with black boots. He had a dark purple bag over his shoulders. It looked like a sack.

Knuckles stuck with khakis, and a red top, along with his red, and yellow cleets. His bag was red.

Tails was wearing an orange hoodie, with a white undershirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and an ascot that looked like two tiny fox tails. Yeah, orange bag.

Silver was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, with a sleeveless jacket (no, not a vest), light blue jeans, and dark blue boots. His bag was light green.

Sonic wore a blue t-shirt, white pants, and red running shoes. Blue bad on his shoulders.

The five walked in, and saw several students of different styles walk through the halls in front of the main office, talking. "Main office, first." Knuckles said. The four followed him through the crowd of people.

They entered the office doors, and it was rather plain. White walls, black painted desks, with computers, white walls, and red carpet. The five went up to a desk that read, 'School Secretary: Mr. A. Marrison.'

Mr. Marrison had short, curly, blond hair, light skin, and hazel eyes. "Uhm, excuse me?" Silver questioned. Mr. Marrison took off his glasses, and looked away from his computer to look at the five. "Hi! We're the new students!" Silver said.

Mr. Marrison smiled. "Of course! Nice to meet you boys. My name is Mr. Marrison, I'm the school secretary. If you need to speak with anyone in the office, you just come to me. Right behind me are the guidence offices, we have three. They only talk to you when you need to." He said, warmly. "That is the principal's office, Mr. Agrovence, you don't want to get in trouble with him. I'll just go inform him you're here, but, he is currently dealing with someone, so, please, go sit down, over there, and I'll call you when he's ready to see you, alright?" He questioned.

Sures, fines, and a whatever was heard from them, and they sat down on a black bench with black cushioning. "Do you think we'll fit in here?" Tails asked.

"So far, so good." Sonic said.

"We just gotta be ourselves, Tails." Silver informed.

"Yeah, no worries. We'll be fine. If anything happens, that's bothering us, we talk, we take care of it." Knuckles said.

"Basically that." Dusk said.

"Excuse me." A male voice came. They turned their heads to see Mr. Marrison standing in the hallway to the principal's office. "He'll see you, now." He said.

"Thank you." Silver said, getting up. The others followed the motion.

They followed Mr. Marrison to the principal's office, and opened the door. In the chair was the principal, Mr. Agrovence; Brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, wearing a blue suit.

In one of the chairs in fron of his desk was a boy about their age. Black, spiked out hair, almost exactly like Sonic's, with red streaks. He had even tanner skin than the principal's. They couldn't see his face, so eye color was out of the question, at the moment. He was wearing a black, leather jacket, a white undershirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Oh, hello boys! Nice to meet you." Mr. Agrovence said, kindly. "We'll talk later, Mr. Nightside. You may return to class." He told the boy in the chair, handing him a pass.

He took the pass, and grabbed the black bag next to his chair, and placed it over his shoulder, as he got up. He turned around, and bumped into Sonic, eyes closed. He opened his eyes, revealing a blood red glimmer, and glared at Sonic by the corner of his eye.

Sonic was immuned to Dusk's glares, but this guy's was darker, and more threatening, so, when he left, Sonic let out a shudder. "Please, excuse Mr. Nightside. He's been having trouble at home. His dad is lawyer, and is in the middle of a trial on the other side of the country, and his mother works late night at a night club, and still holds a day job as a clerk. He barely sees them, so, he isolated from almost everyone. We've been trying to get him out of some bad habits." He explained.

"Like hating people before he knows them?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes,... he's not all that fond of new students. But, come in, sit down! Mr. Marrison, please, get their scheduales ready." Mr. Marrison left the room, shutting the door behind him. "Now, boys, I understand you've been traveling for a while. How have you been keeping your education up?" He questioned.

"Well, Tails, here found an online source, where we could keep up with our grade level with all the traveling." Silver said.

"But, since, we didn't stop traveling, for a while, we graduated elementary on a computer, and got passed middle school on one. Same as the first year of highschool. This is the first public school we've, physically been in, in eight years." Dusk explained.

"Interesting." Mr. Agrovence said.

"Well, yeah. We were still socially active, but the traveling meant that we couldn't keep contact with them." Knuckles said.

"So, we ended it, by getting on a plane, and moving here." Tails finished.

"And you moved here, when?" He asked.

"Late, Friday night. Like, we got off the plane, and it was 11:30 p.m, and took the taxi fifteen minutes to drive us to our home, not including the ten minutes it took to get passed customs, and to get out luggage. We all went to bed at pushing midnight." Sonic said.

"I see." He said. "Well, seeing your acedemic scores, I say, welcome to BNHS." He said, holding out a hand.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, shaking his hand, as did the other four.

"Well, you four, go get your scheduales, and I'll walk you to your homeroom class." He said.

"Sure." Knuckles said.

They left, got their scheduales, and left with Mr. Agrovence. They were lead into the 400's wing of the building, up on the second floor. "Here are your lockers. Place some of your extra things in there, while I go talk to Mrs. Nymph about your arrival." He said.

They opened the lockers with the combinations they had, and placed their things in. They kept the things for their first three classes, seeing as how they were all in the same wing. They also put brown bags in them, since they weren't certain about cafeteria food, yet. "Boys?" The principal questioned.

"Coming." Silver said, shutting his locker. The five followed the motion, and went into the classroom.

The classroom was more exciting. Posters were hanging up, and the walls were painted yellow, not to mention the dark brown carpet. "Thank you, Mr. Agrovence!" A woman said. She had long, red hair, lighter than Knuckles', and not to mention shorter. Her eyes were blue, and her skin was white. She was wearing black, flared pants, black heels, a white dress shirt, and a magenta blazer.

"You're welcome! They're all yours, Mrs. Nymph." He said, leaving, and shutting the door behind him. The woman identified as Mrs. Nymph turned towards the classroom. "Class, these are our new students. The traveling quintos. Boys, why don't you tell us about yourselves." Mrs. Nymph said.

the class was murming, and staring at them. "Allow me to point out that we are not related." Dusk said. The murmering quieted. "I might as well start. My name is Dusk Rage, and I've known these guys for over ten years, now. We taveled for appearances for eight years, nothing big, but it's been good. I'm the responsible, older brother of this group, as you could call it." Dusk said.

"Is there something you like that differs you from them?" Mrs. Nymph asked.

"My style in literature. I read gothic books, and write them, but, a talent of mine has been in composing, as are the rest of us." Dusk said.

"I see. Why don't you go next?" She asked, pointing to Tails.

"Well, my name is Tails Prower, and like Dusk said, we've known eachother for a while. I just have an interest in learning new things, whether educated or not, I find it interesting. I hope I can get a career that allows me to expand my knowledge." Tails said.

"Younger braniac brother." Sonic pointed out. The class chuckled. "My name is Sonic Zhoom, and I'm just a quick person. I like running, and it's hard for me to stay in one place, although, here, it should be easy." The class chuckled again.

"Obnoxious younger brother." Duck said. Laughter came, along with Sonic's glare.

"My name is Silver Leer, and I,... well, I like performing. It's something that just amuses me." Silver said.

"Oversensitive brother." Sonic said, recieving more laughter. Silver hit him, without anyone noticing.

"My name is Knuckles Outbreak, and I like sparing. It's an addiction I can't grow out of." He said.

"Very strong, overprotective brother. Don't piss him off!" Sonic said. The class chuckled again.

"Well, boys. There should be some seats, in the back, near Shadow. Mr. Nightside? Please, raise your hand." His hand went up, the same kid from the Mr. Agrovence's office. The five went to the back, a few seats away from Shadow. "Now, has everybody read chapter ten of "The Four Guardians?" She asked. The class groaned. "Can anybody define the word "terse?" The class groaned, again. "Come on, people. Can anybody define terse?"

The five raised their hands. The teacher pointed to Sonic. "Terse means brief," Sonic looked over to Knuckles.

"Pithy," He turned to Tails.

"Concise," To Silver.

"Laconic," To Dusk.

"In other words, meaning straigh to the point." He finished. Dusk said.

They stared. "You've read this book?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really good, but we haven't read it in awhile." Silver said.

She paused. "Well,... you five are already making a great edition to my class. Next on our agenda..." And the school day continued.

* * *

i no, i take forever. ive had a lot going on. The Four Guardians is a series im writing, the teacher was talking about the first book, and no! the book isn't published. nxt chap will involve some music, trust me.


End file.
